The University of California, San Francisco, Specialized Center of Research (UCSF SCOR) Biostatistics and Data Management Core (BDMC) provides all needed data management and statistical support to the SCOR nvestigators. It includes a team of experts in biostatistics, epidemiology, computer programming anddata management. The majority of data management activities occur at the Kaiser Division of Research(KDOR) using sophisticated data entry systems. Statistical support comesfrom the highly productive and experienced research team at the UCSF's Women's Health Clinical Research Center (WHCRC). Together, the BDMC is able to provide state-of-the-art science in biostatistics and data management to support the design, conduct, quality assurance, analysis and reporting of the multiple projects that comprise the UCSF SCOR. This includes assisting UCSF SCOR investigators with study design and planning of analyses, developing and reviewing forms for clarity, internal consistency and implications for analysis, analyses regarding the healthcare and economic burdon of incontinence, and sharing data with junior faculty at UCSF as well as faculty from other collaborating institutions. The BDMC ensures that all UCSF SCORprojects have adequate support in statistical analysis and manuscript development. In addition, the BDMC will develop and maintain an informational UCSF SCOR website (http://www.ucsf.edu/scor) that will centralize and monitor these tasks. The centralization of the data management and statistical components of the UCSF SCOR in the BDMC provides efficiencies of scale, improved quality control, and cross-fertilization among multiple studies. It fosters communication between SCOR investigators by stimulating discussion of design, analysisand interpretive issues, and thus contributes to the interaction of basic mechanisms research and clinical investigation. For the last four years, the BDMC's rigorous and timely initiation and completion of projects has contributed to the UCSF SCOR's remarkable productivity, including 41 publications and 30 conference presentations. This is a testiment to the continued importance a Biostatistics and Data Management Core for the UCSF SCOR and how it expedites the translation of research into changes in medical practice.